Forbidden Love
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: AU and SMUT: Sparks fly, passion flares, and a romance that should never have existed blooms between Eragon and Katrina. At first it was just comfort between friends but then it evolved into something more glorious than any of them ever imagined!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Inheritance Cycle_ and God forbid that I own that horrible "Eragon" film! *shudders*

**WARNING:** Be prepared for MAJOR smut during most of this fic even though it seems like they're just talking at first. This fic is mainly a sex scene, no slash, but balanced out with some hopefully decent drama. Read at your peril.

**Author's Note:** As I hope you understood from the fanfic's summary, this is set in Book 1 and is very, very AU. It takes place right after Garrow got wounded by the Raz'zak. I tried to make it realistic and I hope the *cough* sex scene *cough, cough* isn't too painful to read. I make no promises though, so who knows what might happen? At least it's a one-shot though, so it shouldn't be too bad. Well, let the fun (or torture) begin!

X~X~X~X~X~X

Eragon knelt before his wounded uncle, lost in his sorrow and grief. It had been his fault, _his_ fault that his uncle got wounded – murdered practically – by those demons who called themselves the Raz'zak.

If he hadn't rushed off with Saphira, then maybe he would still be alive and could explain everything about his rather impulsive dragon. He could feel Saphira's anger at his accusation from their bond but it didn't matter, his uncle was dying and he had caused this.

So caught up in his misery was he, that Eragon failed to notice the soft footsteps approach him. Glancing up distractedly he saw that it was Roran's girlfriend Katrina.

He offered a week smile which she returned with honest, genuine sympathy. The poor girl looked truly sorry, especially since Roran – Garrow's son – had just left the Village of Carvahal to become a blacksmith.

Now Garrow was about to die and his real son was gone, leaving the adopted tramp to mourn his death. Eragon's eyes misted over and it barely registered when Katrina knelt down softly beside him, her auburn tresses flowing in a ripple around her shoulders.

Ever so gently, she grasped one of his hands and held it sorrowfully. Eragon gasped at the unexpected contact and was just about to jerk away only to have Katrina squeeze his hand tighter.

"Don't Eragon," She whispered firmly. "You need companionship, someone to reciprocate your loss. Otherwise all the pain and anguish will get to you, causing you to do something stupid. And I'm only going to say this once – I won't take no for an answer."

"Err, um, okay," Eragon stuttered, too surprised to refuse.

Katrina said nothing but her hand lingering in his was all the answer he needed to know that she would stay by him. And just that thought that someone cared enough about him in this gods-forsaken village, made the tears flow. And flow they did. Eragon didn't know how long he was crying or how it quite happened but he doubled over somehow only to be caught by Katrina.

The young woman wrapped her arms about him and Eragon felt his body relax. He also felt a flurry of other peculiar emotions that made him feel dizzy and odd. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something moved within him. He leaned forward before he could quite react...

...And kissed Katrina soundly on the lips.

The two young people froze for one exact moment, their lips touching, their eyes wide in shock, their hearts beating rapidly in alarm and their minds filled with fear and worry.

Then Eragon practically jumped a foot in the air in fright while Katrina simply gapped at him in astonishment. She could hardly believe it. He, Eragon, had actually kissed her, Katrina. It was too much to take in and felt almost surreal.

Sure she had kissed Roran before but things never went more than that because she was scared of her father's wrath if they were found out. She was also nervous of doing anything but wanted to at the same time.

But now that Roran had gone away...

Eragon tore his eyes away from the beauty kneeling at his feet and struggled to subdue his raging hormones. What in the name of the blasted king was he thinking? His conscience screamed bloody murder and violating Roran's girl and Eragon agreed with that.

Moreover, he was mourning Garrow. One didn't just grieve for his fallen father figure and then go off and kiss his cousin's girlfriend. That was scandalous!

If anyone found out...

Too shocked and outraged at his own behaviour, Eragon stumbled away from the gobsmacked Katrina who just sat there like a statue watching him stammer pointless apologies and ramblings.

Finally, Eragon just gave up and fled away to his bedroom where he collapsed on his bed burying his face in his pillow – too exhausted with the day's activities and too distraught over the kiss to do anything else.

He had never kissed a girl before and this was not how he imagined it. Both of them were in tears at the time, barely capable of coherent thought. And yet it seemed as if their bodies craved the touch of another human to show that there was still some genuine love and affection in a world where all hope seemed lost. Eragon was alone now, truly and utterly alone save for Saphira who was a bit of an enigma herself.

She was not a human and would likely never understand what he was going through. Now he just buggered all hope of grieving with the only other human who _could_ have understood him.

Once again footsteps sounded softly and Eragon raised his head up from the pillow – eyes red, staring warily at her and bracing himself for a tongue-lashing. Instead, what he saw was a surprising expression of gloom, determination, and..._longing_?

"I'm sorry for what happened back there," He croaked, gesturing to the door that led downstairs.

Katrina arched an eyebrow curiously.

"What?" Eragon snapped. "We bloody kissed while mourning Garrow. What's more, you're my cousin's girl and older than me if I remembered correctly."

"Roran is gone," Katrina said flatly. "And I am only older than you by a year. If that bothers you so much then I will leave."

Eragon struggled to make up his mind and Katrina took his hesitancy as a dismissal. But his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist just as she turned to go. Katrina's look was positively scary.

"If you have something to say, say it," Katrina growled. "I tire of you feeling sorry for yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Eragon hissed. "My only father figure just died, damn it! And then...then..."

"Then?" Katrina asked purposefully arching an eyebrow. "Am I really that bad?"

"No you're brilliant," Eragon blurted out and then blushed furiously as Katrina smirked.

"Why thank you, Eragon," She said doing a mock curtsey. "May I sit?"

"I guess," Eragon shrugged. "I suppose I should thank you, and apologise."

"The first is only expected," Katrina said imperiously. "But the second...not so much."

"What?" Eragon asked, feeling stunned. "Have you not been listening to me? You are Roran's girl for the last time!"

"Says who?" Katrina shot back.

"I dunno," Eragon growled, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "But Roran has been courting you for quite some time now..."

"...And then he ran away," Katrina finished dangerously.

Eragon winced. "Well, considering he did it to become a blacksmith and raised money for you he didn't really run away."

"He left," Katrina said coolly. "And that's all that matters. How do you think I feel about it, Eragon? After all, you should know what loss feels like."

Eragon glared daggers at her.

"Do _not_ bring my uncle into this!" He snapped. "You cannot know what this feels like."

"Actually I can," Katrina retorted. "Roran ran away because he is too cowardly to ask my father for my hand in marriage."

"He is the bravest man I know!" Eragon seethed. "If you're just going to sit here and make accusations than maybe you should leave."

"Maybe I should," Katrina shot back. "Or maybe I shouldn't."

"How do you mean?" Eragon asked, now completely confused.

Katrina breathed a longsuffering sigh.

"Eragon," She said softly. "There is more to comfort than hollow words, you know."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eragon asked, trying to understand what she was getting at.

"Gods why are boys so dull?" Katrina muttered under her breath.

"It has to do with this," Katrina said, and then she shocked Eragon by sitting on his lap and kissing him full on the lips.

When she pulled back, their lips were bruised and their eyes were glazed. They were both panting for breath and Eragon's mind was reeling.

"But Roran..." He stammered helplessly.

"Is gone," Katrina replied. "I need someone here and now, Eragon. Someone to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. Someone who is not going to run away in the face of danger. By going into your burning home to rescue your wounded uncle who might have already been dead, you proved to me you are no coward. My father can respect strength like that and so can I."

"Ah, right, okay," Eragon blinked, a little uncertain of what she just said.

He didn't really feel very brave. He felt like a coward himself, truth be told. But at least Katrina didn't think that. And she was very pretty too, he realised. That striking auburn hair and those long, smooth legs that looked like they went on forever...

"Up here, Eragon," Katrina sighed, causing Eragon to flinch and dart his eyes to hers. "You need bodily comfort just as much as I do, and I tire of all this talk. It makes my head hurt."

"Urm, yeah?" Eragon said thickly as Eragon Little chose just that opportunity to wake up and give Katrina a proper greeting. "Oops..."

"Oops," Katrina agreed, her eyes latching onto his stiff member.

Eragon swallowed hard as she licked her lips and her breath accelerated. He watched the rise and fall of her breasts with bated breath of his own and time seemed to slow down a bit. Everything went in slow motion as Katrina, still staring at his midsection, slid her tunic up her body and cast it to the side.

It fell to the floor in a heap and Eragon's tunic and trousers followed shortly after. Shoes were gone and the two young people gasped as they stared at one another's bodies, neither seeing a naked person before in their life. But before Eragon could do anything, Katrina thought of something and hurried over to lock the door.

"Wouldn't want anyone to disturb our mourning," Katrina explained distractedly, her eyes wandering hungrily to Eragon's abs. "Or should I say night..."

Eragon gulped and his face turned an interesting shade of red as his body reacted or rather, his cock. Katrina didn't seem to mind, but she looked a trifle nervous as she shuffled forward.

It was with much strength that she mustered her eyes towards Eragon's and leaned forward for another kiss. Eragon didn't care about Roran anymore although he felt a tad bit guilty as his lips captured Katrina's with such an intensity that it would make even a frisky dragon bulk.

Still kissing her, Eragon gathered her up in his arms in true bridal style. Katrina threw her head back with a dreamy expression on her face while Eragon carried her to the bed tracing a finger between her breasts cautiously.

Katrina arched her back and moaned as Eragon lay her down on the bed and climbed on top of her a little unsure of what to do. He searched her eyes for answers and smiled shyly when Katrina pulled his chin towards her for another kiss.

They locked lips for quite some time, breaking apart just short enough to catch their breath, as their hands familiarized each other with their bodies. Eragon cupped one of Katrina's breasts, enthralled with how soft yet firm they were.

He ran a finger experimentally over her nipple and grinned mischievously when Katrina moaned loudly. Eragon breathed deeply as he fondled her nipple while his other hand ran through her hair.

Katrina was doing some feeling over her own, of course, and chills raced down Eragon's back as her hands caressed his arms and her finger nails traced lightly down his back. Eragon groaned in pleasure when her hands grasped his buttocks individually.

Just then and an idea sprang to mind. Hesitant but intrigued by the thought, he reached down and licked one of Katrina's nipples. Katrina gasped as if an electric shock passed through her and Eragon felt similar although it felt very good.

Grinning, he leaned down and kissed the same nipple moving over to the next one to see if they tasted the same. Katrina shivered, visibly this time and clutched Eragon's head to her breast as he worshiped it with his lips and his tongue.

Katrina was breathing heavily throughout this and Eragon was too, a certain Eragon Miniature was very excited at the trek he was taking across and between the young woman's hills as one can imagine.

"It's time, Eragon," Katrina said huskily. "Take me."

Eragon did not know much about sex, being a simple farm boy but he would hear coarse talks from the hulks at town where the traders visited or even a rare few at the village.

They would always boast to their friends about what they did with what girl and Eragon wondered if some of those positions were even possible. Whatever the case, he had scrapped together a basic knowledge of this delightful act so he knew a thing or two about it.

He also knew that it would hurt the girl for the first time so he was a little wary about it, remembering the wrath of Katrina's father at just a mountain. Well, Eragon was about to enter a cave now and he did not want to bugger _this_ up.

"Are you sure?" He asked, although his voice was cracked and desperate with need.

"Eragon," Katrina panted. "I went risked my father's ire so that you could keep a stupid stone and your life for not just any reason. Now hurry up and get that thing in me already!"

"Your wish is my command," He whispered seductively, grinning as Katrina swooned.

But soon all of that was forgotten as Eragon closed his eyes and pushed himself slowly into Katrina. Katrina gasped and her whole body tensed. A look of pain filled her eyes and Eragon was immediately worried.

"Are you okay?" He gasped, sweating profusely.

"Fine," Katrina said through clenched teeth. "Hurts...first time...wait..."

Eragon did so while Katrina let loose a string of unbelievably vulgar curse words. Eragon would have never believed that the girl learned to swear like that, a real sailor and would have teased her about it had the situation not been what it was now.

Suddenly, a burst of magic flooded through him from a certain sapphire dragon and rolled off him filling Katrina's entire being. Eragon sighed in relief as pain washed away from Katrina, replaced by a look of ecstasy.

_Thank you, oh Queen of the Skies,_ Eragon said to Saphira and he could feel her warmth and love emanate from the bond.

_Anything from you my Second Half,_ Saphira whispered. _But I hope you don't mind if I block off our connection for now._

Eragon blushed furiously and quickly sent his approval, too embarrassed for words. He snapped out of his reverie as Katrina cried his name in both joy and command. Eragon winced, knowing he would have to answer for that later and searched her face to see if she was ready.

Katrina nodded hurriedly and Eragon smiled warmly at her. Holding her gaze with his, he plunged into her vagina and Katrina gasped in pleasure. Eragon groaned and threw his head back as he felt how hot and tight it was.

Biden by some previously-unknown instinct, Eragon bucked his hips rapidly as he brought his cock up and down in Katrina's pussy. Katrina wrapped her legs about his chest and dug her heels into the small of his back grasping his arms as if for dear life.

But it was not out of terror as opposed to the exact opposite, for a look of sheer joy illuminated his face and Eragon leaned down to snog her senseless. Katrina returned the kiss in kind.

"Katrina!" Eragon cried all too soon as he let loose himself into her being, feeling as if he had died and gone to heaven.

But this was certainly better than heaven and Katrina was far better than any angel. Yet she was no angel. _Hells_, she was a goddess: A beautiful, stunning, amazing, ethereal being that seemed most divine.

Katrina was having similar thoughts about Eragon although he was a god to her and not a goddess, _her _god – Katrina grinned. She cried out his name and gasped as she came shortly after him and sighed happily as Eragon collapsed onto her in exhaustion.

They were both breathing heavily, too weary to speak but grinning at each other like fools. Realising he was probably too heavy for Katrina, he rolled over reluctantly and pouted as Eragon Miniature, now back to sleep for a short nap, popped out of her.

But Katrina made up for it by giving him a peck on the lips and lying on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder. The couple just lay there in a meditative silence both brooding on what this would mean for them.

"So...err, what now?" Eragon stammered.

Katrina laughed softly and the sound was like music to his ears.

"Now," Katrina said, tracing her finger along his shoulder and arm. "Now we go to sleep and see what the morning brings."

"That's it?" Eragon asked, a bit surprised and, of course, disappointed.

"Why, Eragon?" Katrina teased, knowing what was on his mind full well. "Do you want something _more_ to happen?"

_Hells!_ Eragon thought recklessly, realising her ploy. _It's now or never I guess. What have I got to loose?_

"Actually, yes," Eragon said firmly.

"Oh?" Katrina asked, blowing a loose strand of hair from her rather sweaty face.

"How do I say this?" Eragon asked earnestly, not wanting to bugger it up.

This was _Katrina_ he was talking about.

"Just ask me, you," She said, poking his chest playfully. "Roran didn't so your path is clear."

"Really?" Eragon asked.

"Really," Katrina agreed happily.

"Oh, okay," Eragon grinned. "Then, my dear Katrina... will you be mine forever and only mine?"

"Yes!" Katrina cried, and rewarded him with a kiss.

Eragon did not know how this would work out with Saphira and his revenge for Uncle Garrow. He did not know what this would mean for his desire to become a Dragon Rider. He did not know what the future held. But one thing was for certain. Katrina was his and suddenly, the world didn't seem quite so cold anymore.

**The End...**

**...Or is it?**

**A/N:** For now, this is just a one-shot but future chapters all depend on reviews. As you can see, I tweaked the story-line a little bit and it seems to suit the plot. I hope the scene wasn't too bad and now Eragon has a real girlfriend – not just some cold, stony Mary Sue who happens to be an awesome, badass, hot elvish girlfriend.

Not that I have anything about elves as I love elves – especially Tolkien's – but Arya has been a little _too_ mean to Eragon. Hopefully that will all change with Book IV, but until then I decided to content myself with writing fanfiction. And as you can understand from the stories I wrote on my profile, I like wacky pairings so I decided to give it a shot and it seemed to fit perfectly.

I hope you liked it!

**This piece of fanfiction was brought to you by...**

**...**_**The Winter Wizard**_


End file.
